


You're Alive?!

by Ameera



Series: Short Prompts from Tumblr [17]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Episode: s02e13 Armageddon Game, It's requited, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, fake death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: #31: "You're Alive?!"After the events of Armageddon Game, Garak is shocked to see Julian alive and well.





	You're Alive?!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [You're alive?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400190) by [RavenTores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores)



“You’re alive?!” Garak couldn't believe the doctor had just walked into his shop to see why he wasn't at lunch. Why would Garak go to lunch with a ghost?

 

“No one told you…” Julian breathed in shock before chuckling. “I suppose that explains why you didn't meet me at the infirmary.” He shot Garak an apologetic smile. “Sorry about the scare.”

 

“I watched footage of you being killed by the Harvesters,” Garak began, trying to regain his footing. “I’m not angry to see that it was obviously a forgery, however shocked I may be.” 

 

“‘Not angry’ isn’t the same as being happy.” Julian smirked. “Come on, Garak, you can’t tell me you were upset over one Starfleet member.”

 

“ _ Two  _ Starfleet members.” Garak corrected. “I believed the Chief had also been killed.”

 

“Ah, yes, and you two are close, I’m sure.” Julian scoffed. “How many other people still think I’m dead?” Garak shrugged, as he truly didn’t know. “Well, how did you find out? We weren’t gone so long that news would really have been spread outside of personnel and family. Did Professor O’Brien tell people or something?” Garak said nothing. “Well? Am I going to terrify everyone I see if I walk into Quark’s?”

 

“I doubt that, my dear.” Garak said with a wave of his hand.

 

“Garak…” Julian had a mischievous smile on his face. “You weren't supposed to have watched the footage, were you?” Garak was silent again. “You watched a classified transmission, risking your status on this station…” His grin only grew wider. “Were you really that worried about me when my return was delayed?”

 

“Well,” Garak said with a click of his tongue. “It’s not as if I haven't openly shown my fondness for you.”

 

“Oh, don’t act ashamed, Garak.” Julian laughed as he walked up to Garak. “You’re not the first person to develop a crush on me and you won’t be the last.” 

 

“I said nothing about romantic feelings!” Garak protested a little too quickly. Julian looked back with wide-eyed hurt.

 

“So…” He bit his lip and looked away. “You don’t feel that way about me?” It was maybe only a few seconds of silence, but it felt like an eternity for Garak before Julian burst into laughter. “Alright, but seriously, Garak, are we going to get lunch or not?” Garak was relieved that he didn’t have to answer the other question. While he was used to lying, he hardly wanted to deny his feelings for the beautiful young doctor that he was now walking to the replimat with.


End file.
